


pagi

by fumate



Series: kasih raya [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, lame shit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: baru jam seginipun brendon sudah antusias menyambut hari.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Brendon dan Dallon punya keluarga masing-masing, bukan punya saya ~~kri~~. Karya ini 100% fiktif dan non-profit.

“Pagi.”

Dallon mengerjap, mata masih sipit dijepit kantuk. Brendon tengah tersenyum cerah di sampingnya. Enerjik.

“Mmgi,” sahutnya, lantas menguap lebar. Ia melirik jam dinding yang bergantung malas. Masih jam 7.

Brendon tertawa. “Kautahu ini tanggal berapa?”

“Hm?”

“14 Februari.”

“Hm.”

“Yang artinya valentine!!”

Gerutuan tidak jelas.

“Yeah!” Brendon menyeringai gembira, sudah semangat siap menjalani sisa hari. “Valentine, Dall, valentine. Kau harus berbahagia di hari penuh cinta seperti ini.”

Dallon terpejam lagi, mengerutkan kening. “M'sih pagi,” ia menggumam. Tangannya terulur menarik Brendon dalam dekapan. Ikut berbaring. “Rayakan nanti s'ja.”

“Kopinya?”

“N'nti.”

“Coklatnya?”

“K'belik'n.”

Brendon mengendik. Kalau memang Dallon mau merayakan hari kasih sayang dengan tidur berpelukan sepanjang hari, dia tidak mengapa. Istirahat itu susah didapatkan bagi selebriti seperti mereka. Jadi ia tidak ambil pusing dan menyamankan diri, pucuk kepala bersentuhan dengan dagu kekasihnya.

Yang begini juga bagus. (Bagus sekali.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is not my otp but hoooo boooiiiiii they deserve love too ~~maap asupannya garing~~


End file.
